tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Abdullah Yousef
Abdullah Yousef, is a Ghoul university student and Mask maker living in the 20th ward, who hails from Syria. His alias is Lycan '''( オオカミ人間 ''Okami ningen '') Appearance Abdullah is of tall stature and was of a slim-athletic build due to his calisthenic and Parkour training since childhood, and has a tan complexion, Wavy, but well kept black hair, and amber eyes. He is almost always in either gray or black clothing, very contrasting to his personality. In the recent months after joining :re, his appearance has changed quite a bit. His skin has lightened just a bit due to Japan's more merciful weather, and his hair has been cut and styled, along with a thick beard. His body also changed, as he put on a decent amount of muscle, now looking less like a calisthenic athlete and more like a bodybuilder. In his nights as Lycan, he wears dark clothing with his mask, usually along with a hoodie zipped up and over his head. His mask is a silver half mask over his mouth, nose, and jaw, resembling a wolf's open mouth. Personality Abdullah has always been one of charisma and cheerfulness, bringing optimism to whatever environment he finds himself in. Socially, he is an Ambivert, not bothered by too much company and action, but prefers sometimes to be left to himself. He is very curious and often ponders about the purpose of life and the world, and withholds integrity and honesty in high regard. He is a profound and articulate speaker and artist. He's mostly kind, but fierce when there is a threat to himself and even more so when its to those he cares about. He is quite fond of the human race, befriending them since he was a child, and due to that feels guilty when he eats and is very selective, usually eating criminals, never women or children. He has never had any experience fighting other ghouls before coming to Tokyo, and is now experienced and proficient in combat. History Abdullah grew up in Deir Al Zour, a village in the Syrian countryside. His parents preferred the countryside as it was less monitored for Ghouls. Ever since he was a child he loved physical activity, playing with the other village children many days and nights, and studied poetry enhancing his talent of speech. He caused a lot of mischief and used his speed and parkouring ability to flee. Eventually when reaching his teen years he had minimized his immaturity. Unlike him, his brother Zak had evolved his mischief and left home, having an impact on Abdullah's view of him, later resenting him. He'd grown fond of humans from befriending them as a child, and always wondered of a way to coexist without hiding so many secrets and resentment. It's later revealed that Abdullah had a ghoul friend, Adnan, who was as close to a brother as anyone in Abdullah's childhood life. Adnan got into a fight with a drunk Investigator, being executed in front of Abdullah as he watched helplessly. This had its severe effects on Abdullah, and how he viewed Investigators and the world. With the Syrian Civil war igniting around this time, it was discovered by Abdullah's parents that Zak was in a relationship with Adnan's sister, Laila, and had an illegitimate child with her before he ran away. He had ran before knowing of the pregnancy, and it was covered up with great effort by most of Abdullah's extended family to not shame them, or involve them with a bastard child they'd need to take care of in such hard times. This created a wedge between the families of Abdullah and his deceased friend, all under his nose as he was growing up. The girl was named Yasmeen (Jasmine), and in the current time is 5 years old. When he reached the age of 17, the war climate was heating up in the village, so him and his father agreed that he travel to Japan, to further his education whilst he was unable to safely at home, and to live in a place with a bigger population of ghouls to get a taste of his reality as one. As of the Ascension arc, Abdullah had become a very active member of Colorless and :re cafe`, rising to become the co-leader of Colorless alongside Akane, taking the place of Tadashi Hisakawa when he retired the position to become the manager of :re. Powers and Abilities '''Combat: : Strengths: '''Very fast and agile, with great stamina due to his strenuous calisthenic and parkour training, Combined with his focused and strategic combat style making him an excellent fighter and rarely underestimating his opponents. : '''Weaknesses: '''Abdullah has a difficult time fighting when cornered and in tight spaces, and is much more reliant on his speed than brute force, which is a disadvantage when caught by those who best him in that ability. Kagune '''Type: Bikaku Appearance: Abdullah's Kagune takes the shape of a Wolf's tail, grey, slim, long, and patterned spike-like as wolves fur is. Strengths: Is great for piercing and jabbing at enemies, as well as blocking their attacks, not so good at slashing. Weaknesses: is prone to being sensitive to Ukaku projectiles like most Bikaku. Mechanics: Abdullah sometimes wraps his tail around his leg to add force and pain to a kick. and when parkouring wraps it around poles and similar objects to fling himself up from them, and curls it like a spring under him to have a safe landing. He can now split the tail in two separate ones that can act on their own. Threads (Obviously I'm not going to list every single one, therefore I'll continue putting in only the most relevant threads and one shots to Abdullah's character development. Relationships Quotes - "All men are born equal, even if some of those men must feed on others to live. Its who and what we feed on that defines us, but its never made us more than equal" - " I was like a wolf wrestling without his fangs. I was drawn into the challenge of fighting a man of my own progeny without using the very organ god had planted within us for that very purpose" - After getting stabbed and left knocked out by Kuroneki Osiris - - "I guess that's the thing about Arab Ghouls. We're Arab before we're Ghouls." -"YASMEEN!" - Abdullah, everyday. Gallery Trivia - Abdullah is fluent in french from it being a second language taught in Syrian schools. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Bikakus